


Semantics

by TheDefenestrator



Series: When They Meet on the Meteor [2]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: And John's Permanent Residence There, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Meteor Meeting, No Homo, Rose is Gettin Real Tired of John's Shit, Short, The Nial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDefenestrator/pseuds/TheDefenestrator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose can't help but wonder if John is pulling an elaborate prank on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Semantics

**Author's Note:**

> Meeting as of Page: [7721](http://www.mspaintadventures.com/ACT6ACT5ACT1x2COMBO.php?s=6&p=007721)  
> Jossed as of Page:

\-- show meteorlog --

TT: I hear that you have finally decided to tie the proverbial knot with Dave.  
EB: jeez rose! it's not like we're getting married!  
TT: Of course not.  
TT: The drama of teenage emotions could never end so succinctly.  
TT: Speaking of drama, I must confess to some confusion.  
TT: After all, you assured me just this morning that you are not a homosexual.  
EB: i'm not!  
TT: ...  
TT: Do explain.  
TT: If this relationship is a prank to you, I will feel obligated to come to my brother's defense, thus adding to the endless pile of personal problems.  
TT: As the pile already never seems to cease its gain in height, I fervently wish to avoid this outcome.  
EB: of course it's not a prank! i like dave!  
EB: i just don't like boys.  
TT: You are aware that my brother is, in fact, male?  
EB: don't be silly, rose! of course i know that!  
TT: Then I fail to see how this is not a homosexual relationship.  
EB: haha! but liking dave doesn't make you gay, rose!  
EB: it makes you human!  
TT: ...

Rose: Facepalm x2 Combo!

No.


End file.
